


Corrin's Diligent Dragon

by SmutKnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dominant character, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Scissoring, Submission, Submissive Character, Thighs, Tribadism, Wet & Messy, Yuri, foot worship, thigh highs, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Corrin invites Tiki around to her country house, though for what reason the dragon is unclear. Her motivations are soon clarified however, when she finds herself pressed against the door and Corrin's lips against hers...
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Corrin/Tiki, Tiki/Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Corrin's Diligent Dragon

When Tiki had first received the invitation to join Corrin for some afternoon tea, she had scarcely been able to sit still. She had paced, worried and stressed herself over what to say, what to wear, and what the motivations for the occasion were. Of course that wasn’t to imply there inherently  _ must _ be a reason for her dear friend to invite her over, but with how much the dragon admired the royal it was exceedingly easy for her to overthink these kinds of things. When the afternoon arrived, she had decided to wear her usual attire of a low cut blood red dress, crimson high heeled boots that came up to her knees, and her favourite stylish fuchsia cloak. She completed her outfit with a large pink bow around her waist, having remembered Corrin once commenting that she looked all wrapped up like a gift, and having made a point of wearing it whenever she’d be in her presence ever since. 

  
  


She soon arrived at Corrin’s residence; it was a well maintained manor house situated in a pleasant stretch of quiet countryside. After all, she’d certainly had her fair share of living out of tents and sharing crowded barracks, so Tiki thought she more than deserved such a luxurious building to call her home. As she arrived one of the guards dotting the perimeter greeted her cheerfully, explaining that Corrin was upstairs waiting for her. Tiki thanked the kind man, before rushing down the path and quickly entering the abode. She closed the door behind her and took a moment to dust off her outfit and make sure her cloak was all neat and that the bow around her waist was perky and presentable, before passing by a few maids and other staff members as she headed upstairs. She smiled warmly as she crested the stairs, spotting Corrin sat in her study sipping a cup of tea. 

  
  


“ _ Corrin! It’s so good to see you again, e-even if it’s not been all that long”  _ Tiki managed, blushing and rubbing her arm in embarrassment as she stood before the smartly dressed blonde. Even though technically speaking she was thousands of years older than the woman before her, Corrin’s piercing red eyes and authoritative posture always got her very quickly flustered. The royal got to her feet, placing down her tea and approaching the dragoness with open arms, quickly enveloping her in a warm hug. 

  
  


“ _ It is indeed good to see you Tiki, my favourite gift wrapped dragon”  _ Corrin teased, squeezing the emerald haired woman slightly who did the same, unable to help herself but smell her soft blonde hair which carried a pleasant aromatic vanilla scent. Corrin’s hands moved slowly down Tiki’s back, stroking her thick ponytail, her fingers lingering just a little too long about her waist before letting go and smiling sweetly at her once more. Tiki felt increasingly flustered by the beautiful woman before her, pleased to have remembered to wear her pink bow, feeling her heart flutter in her chest as Corrin commented on it. Corrin herself was in her usual attire too, an intricate armour plated dress with grey and gold highlights, along with her alluring decorative thigh highs that left much of her feet exposed owing to a single strap around the arches of her feet. 

  
  


“ _ So what do I owe the pleasure? Of… being invited here! Not that there needs to be a reason for me to come see you or anything!” _ Tiki fumbled, able to feel her cheeks grow steadily hotter as she blushed. Corrin’s smile did not waver, wordlessly taking Tiki’s hand in her own and nodding towards her bedroom just to their side. She led the dragon through the doorway, letting go of her hand to close the door behind them. Tiki’s mind raced with the possible explanations as to why she’d taken her here. Was she perhaps going to divulge something private that she couldn’t risk the house staff hearing? Was there some grand battle plan laid out on her desk she wanted to discuss? As Tiki looked about the room, she noted that the only furniture in here was a large four post bed and a simple wooden desk, currently bare and devoid of any such battle plans. She didn’t have to wonder as to Corrin’s motivations for long however, as she found herself roughly gripped by the shoulders and pressed against the now closed door. 

  
  


Corrin had her pinned against the door, her grip eager but not forceful, her piercing crimson eyes intense and locked firmly on the dragon’s. Tiki’s verdant eyes were wide with surprise, gulping as she stood helplessly pinned, her heart beating out of her chest as anxiety bubbled away within her. The blonde held her there for a moment, simply studying her face and seeming to be deciding on which words would next leave her lips very carefully. Her eyes drifted from the dragon’s face down to her chest, lingering on her ample cleavage before moving down to her thighs barely peeking out from beneath her short dress. Just as Tiki noticed her wandering gaze, Corrin met her eyes once more.

  
  


“ _ I want you to be mine, Tiki.”  _ Corrin stated as a matter of fact, batting her eyelashes as if to emphasize the point, her hands moving down from the woman’s shoulders towards her waist. Even through the fabric of her dress the woman’s touch sent shivers down her spine, held helplessly against the door as she struggled to process what was being asked of her.

  
  


“ _ To… be yours?”  _ The dragon asked shyly, the volume of her voice scarcely above that of a whisper. Her legs felt weak beneath her, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. 

  
  


“ _ Yes. I want you to be my partner, my very own gift wrapped plaything~” _ Corrin continued, biting her lip as her eyes moved down to the dragon’s cleavage once more, before looking back to her face; impatiently waiting for her response. Tiki gulped, her whole world spinning and her lips moving in shock but no sounds seeming to escape her mouth. She was lost for words, caught completely off guard, having not predicted this sudden intense turn of events. She wanted to take her time, to think it over, to not act on impulse. 

  
  


“ _ I would like that…” _ She replied quietly, surprising herself as she did so, excitement beginning to get the better of her. She had always respected Corrin, how could she not? But stood here now with the gorgeous blonde only a few inches away, her hands around her waist, she realised that perhaps she had confused admiration for attraction.

  
  


“ _ Then say it. Say you’ll be mine~” _ Corrin reiterated, moving her face closer to Tiki’s and tightening her grasp of her slender waist. The emerald haired woman felt a fresh shiver up her spine at how direct she was being, a spark of excitement between her thighs at the intensity of her words. She swallowed hard, her mind going blank as she obeyed Corrin’s command. 

  
  


“ _ I’m yours” _ Tiki managed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide in awe in equal parts of how quickly Corrin had come onto her and how quickly she’d submitted herself to her request. There was a brief pause as Corrin narrowed her eyes, looking at the busty dragon before her with hunger in her eyes. She stepped forward, looping her arms fully around her newly acquired partner’s waist as his lips eagerly pressed against her lovers. 

  
  


Tiki’s eyes went wide and a soft squeak escaped her mouth, muffled by the kiss she now found herself in. Corrin’s lips were soft and impatient, pressing hard against hers; greedily, she parted her lips and pushed her tongue into Tiki’s mouth. Tiki moaned slightly into the sudden passionate kiss, having never so much as kissed someone before let alone tasted another woman’s tongue. Corrin tasted as good as she looked, finding her sweet feminine flavour quickly addictive and soon swirling her tongue against her partner’s after only a few moments. Corrin’s hands did not linger at her waist for long, swiftly departing from her sides down towards her legs but stopping short just as her dress came to an end. With one hand she lifted the green haired woman’s dress and using the other she firmly grasped and squeezed her thick ass cheek. 

  
  


Tiki wanted to gasp, but Corrin only deepened their passionate kiss, her tongue delving further into her mouth and relentlessly exploring every inch of her tongue. Much to Corrin’s delight, Tiki wore no panties beneath her revealing rouge dress, able to feel the telltale damp of lust on her inner thighs. The royal gracefully lifted her leg, positioning it firmly between the dragon’s thighs, using her knee to rub the rapidly more turned on woman now completely at her mercy. Corrin was beginning to lose herself to the unbridled lust owing to having complete control over the curvy woman, moving her hand from the woman’s ass and roughly yanking down her dress to reveal her sizable perky breasts. She broke the kiss, leaving a thick string of saliva between their lips, instead moving her mouth to the emerald eyed woman’s neck. She began to lick and kiss her, quickly succumbing to her carnal urges and eventually biting and leaving lovebites up and down her slender neck. Her thigh highs had quickly become damp with the dragon’s lust, ceasing her assault on the woman’s neck and leaning backwards with a grin as she abruptly stepped away. 

  
  


“ _ Be a good girl and kneel before me” _ Corrin instructed, moving herself over to her writing desk where she now sat expectantly. Tiki felt her heart miss a beat, swallowing hard once more as she stepped forward in front of her desk. Her legs were trembling with excitement and nerves at the suddenly heated situation she found herself in; thoroughly inexperienced yet very eager to please. She lowered herself to her knees, looking up to Corrin with wide eyes as she awaited her mistress’s command. Corrin looked down at her smugly, spreading her legs slightly to give Tiki a deliberate glimpse of her bare lust covered lips beneath her dress. Tiki felt herself salivating at the sight of her commander’s privates, equal parts intimidated and infatuated.

  
  


“ _ Now, you’re going to be a good obedient girl for me and worship my feet. They get so sore walking everywhere that I can think of nothing better than your gentle soft tongue to massage them for me~” _ Corrin instructed in a sultry tone, lifting one leg in the air and holding it before the elven looking woman, wiggling her toes slowly to emphasize the point. Tiki’s anxiety bubbled more fiercely than before in her bosom, having never even conceived of appreciating another woman’s feet in such a way before, let alone having any idea of how to go about it. Nevertheless, whether through resilience or simply spurred on by how alluring and seductive the words ‘ _ good obedient girl’ _ were coming from the silver haired woman’s mouth; she opened her mouth dutifully. 

  
  


Corrin smirked as she moved her foot closer to the submissive woman’s face, teasing her playfully with a giggle as she pushed her big toe against her nose. Tiki felt her cheeks flush red, humiliated by being on her knees before the royal, alarmed to find that humiliation aroused her fiercely. Corrin lowered her foot until her toes met the woman’s soft warm tongue, letting out a slight moan at how sensitive they were. Tiki moaned too, her cheeks burning hotter than before as a saliva dripped steadily from her tongue on to her cleavage, welcoming the commanding woman’s digits into her mouth. They were warm and gentle, quickly becoming wet with her spit as they brushed slowly up and down her tongue. With a grin, Corrin pushed her foot further into her mouth, muffling a slight chuckle as Tiki’s hot saliva dripped messily down her sole. 

  
  


“ _ Such a good girl. Now suck on my toes like a good slutty dragon, won’t you?~” _ Corrin asked, though her tone of voice made it very clear it was much more a command than it was a request. 

  
  


“ _ Y-yes Corrin” _ Tiki replied timidly, conscious of her heart beating hard in her chest and her excitement dripping steadily down her inner thighs. She took the woman’s toes into her mouth, suckling on them gently, desperate to please. Corrin moaned softly once more, her eyes narrowed and her eyelashes fluttered seductively as she stared down at the woman diligently massaging her digits with her tongue. After several minutes of Tiki caressing her soft toes with her wet tongue, and a small pool of her saliva collecting between her breasts after dripping from her chin, Corrin decided it was time to put her new pet to better use. She pulled her toes from the woman’s mouth, now slick with saliva, leaving Tiki breathing heavy and thoroughly intoxicated by the pleasure that came with submissive servitude.

  
  


“ _ Now you’re going to lie down on the bed for me and close your eyes. Does that sound agreeable, slut?”  _ Corrin inquired with a knowing smirk, having grown much more confident in her complete dominance of the emerald haired woman. Tiki nodded shyly, wiping her face clean of her saliva as she dutifully got to her feet and positioned herself on the bed. As she lay there helpless and aroused, the sound of Corrin’s slow and steady footsteps as she circled the bed sent shivers of anticipation up and down her body. She gasped as Corrin’s hands traced her body, deftly unfastening and removing both her cape and her dress. Her perky sizable breasts were now fully exposed, as was the glistening excitement coating her inner thighs. She wanted to move her hands to cover herself, fighting hard to keep her eyes shut, but the dominant woman’s hand gently lifting the back of her head reassured her. It took her a moment to realise what Corrin was doing, having fastened the dragon’s pink bow as a blindfold over her eyes. 

  
  


“ _ Are you ready to satisfy me properly, pretty dragon?”  _ Corrin teased, crawling atop the bed and straddling the near-naked blindfolded woman. She bit her lip as her crimson eyes eagerly took in every last inch of her perfect curvy form, admiring how her stockings complimented her deliciously thick thighs. 

  
  


“ _ Y-yes Corrin” _ Tiki managed, gasping as she felt Corrin move further up her body, keeping her mouth open with her tongue sticking out slightly in anticipation of the woman’s perfect pussy. A soft moan more desperate than before escaped Corrin’s lips as she felt the woman’s tongue enter her pussy. Her thighs squeezed the dragon’s face, trembling from the stimulation, already dripping wet from having her service her feet and submit completely. Tiki herself moaned, though almost inaudible from the pale muffling thighs squeezing her. Her tongue was firmly inside the woman’s entrance, her sweet lustful nectar now coated it and Tiki found herself quickly addicted to the feminine taste. She wanted to move her hands down to her own pussy, to rub her clit and relieve some of the frustration building up inside of her, but found her arms pinned to the bed by her lover’s legs. 

  
  


Though Corrin took her time to savour the feeling of the beautiful woman’s tongue between her walls, staring down at the verdant haired woman with lascivious eyes, she quickly gave in to indecency and began to grind herself atop her face. The dragon’s face was now slick and sticky with her sweet tasting mess, her tongue alternating between lapping at her sensitive love bud to plunging deep into her creamy warm depths and her blindfold long having been pushed off of her face. The dominant blonde had gripped a fist full of her soft leafy green hair, moaning and panting as she brought herself to a quivering messy orgasm, making sure to position herself in such a way to force her curvy partner to drink down every last drop of her climax. Tiki did so greedily, her own legs twitching and restless from the pleasure such a slutty submissive act brought her. With Corrin’s thighs trembling either side of her face, she wondered what her mistress had in store next for her. Much to her surprise, she started grinding again the moment she had caught her breath, grinning down at the wide eyed woman. 

  
  


“ _ Oh come now, you didn’t think I’d let you drink down just one juicy orgasm, did you?” _ Corrin teased with a sultry knowing giggle. She wrapped the woman’s emerald ponytail around her wrist and began moaning once more as she felt the dragon’s tongue between her tight soaked walls once more. Thankfully for the frustrated and unsatisfied dragon, she opted to relieve her of her lust, leaning backwards as she continued to ride her face and gently massage her clit with her fingertips. Tiki lifted her hips in response, overstimulated from being teased for so long, her toes curling and her whole body trembling as she climaxed explosively soaking the sheets beneath her. Corrin grinned with pride, bringing her fingers up and licking them clean of the dragon’s nectar, before quickly taking advantage of her overstimulated state and pushing her fingers into her pussy and rubbing her G-spot intensely. 

  
  


For almost an hour Corrin rode the dragon’s pretty face, thoroughly soaking it and climaxing again and again; making sure her submissive sex slave drank down every last drop of her liquid pleasure. Similarly, given no respite or pause from Corrin’s fingers even as she orgasmed for the dozenth time, thoroughly abusing her overstimulated state; Tiki found her mind clouded with animalistic lust, her eyes rolled back in her head as she whimpered and moaned into her mistress’s crotch. Whether taking pity on the dragon now thoroughly intoxicated with lust, or simply beginning to tire from her constant rough riding, Corrin dismounted from her face. As she lifted herself, there were several thick strings of lust connecting the woman’s full pink lips to her mistress, breathing heavily through her mouth and batting her eyelashes exhaustedly up at the dominant blonde. 

  
  


She wasn’t given much time to catch her breath however. Corrin lifted one of the woman’s legs, taking a moment to bite her thick curvaceous thighs prompting a whimper from the exhausted woman, before pressing their clits together as she began grinding against her. With Tiki’s leg propped up over her shoulder, she leaned forward and began messily kissing her lust-drunk lover. Seemingly as addicted to her own juices as the dragon was, she greedily licked her lust from her face before kissing it passionately to the dragon quivering beneath her. They scissored together for over an hour, the sheets thoroughly soaked and Tiki sucking diligently on Corrin’s tongue as the pair climaxed hard together. 

  
  


With Corrin’s endurance finally coming to an end, she let go of the woman’s leg and flopped tiredly next to her in the bed, her thigh highs as damp as the sheets she laid on. She nuzzled her head gently against Tiki’s, who despite still panting and drooling slightly from her consecutive climaxes, managed to muster enough strength to loop her arms around the shorter woman and cuddle her close lovingly. 

  
  


“ _ That was good…” _ Was all the dragon could manage, her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment as the lustful fog began to no longer cloud her mind. So easily she had succumbed to indecency, submitting entirely to a woman she had respected and admired but never so much as dated, and yet here she was cuddling up to her naked. They were lovers now, and upon noticing Corrin had drifted off to sleep in her arms, she couldn’t help but smile and cuddle the woman a little tighter than before. 


End file.
